


Secret

by Hotgitay



Category: 3rd Rock from the Sun
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:55:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29185902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Dick makes a revelation after his family forces him to marry Janet the big giant heads niece to his now ex wife to be Mary
Relationships: Mary Albright/Dick Solomon
Kudos: 1





	Secret

“The damage is already done Dick”Mary said to him 

“Maybe I should have told you I had a wife first before starting a relationship with you”Dick told his ex 

“All you needed to say was I’m married and this whole thing could have been avoided”Mary yelled at him

“My family forced me to marry her”Dick revealed to her 

“You could have said no”Mary was awestruck 

“It’s not like I had a say so in it anyways”Dick argued with her 

“I feel so humiliated”Mary never felt such shame before in her entire existence

“You are the only woman I’ve ever loved”Dick said to Mary 

“Says the man whom kept a huge secret from me”Mary glared at him 

“Janet took me by surprise and I had no idea my family would invite her”Dick stated 

“Don’t blame them you’re at fault here”Mary corrected him


End file.
